narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflected Darkness: Prisms of Moon
He couldn't help but come back to this place. ; the place he first learned to fight. The freezing air quickly entered the man's lungs as he inhaled, and was released as a cloud of wisps back into the atmosphere. Barely anything had changed, even with ten years passing since his last stay; his stay in prison, that is. Yes, these people had imprisoned him all those years ago, and for what? Murder; unintentional murder of a hostage. He remembered that day all too well. The wide eyes of his comrades, the terrorized expression of the one he killed, and the beating he took from his sensei. These things would never leave his recollection for as long as he lived. Of course, with him having the nature he did, it was difficult to not kill at such a time. He had been excited, tantalized even; the feeling was unexplainable. But such trivial were of the past now; as of the moment, he was focused on the village. Keshin had come out from the suspended animation that was triggered after the sudden ingestion of a heaping mass of dark chakra. During this coma-like state within The Yomi, he was trapped within the darkness of his own mind. He found himself tortured by visions of the past and future. Faces he couldn't make out were in his head, all of them whispering something different. One of them was his daughter; someone who he had lost only a week before. She had been abducted by a group of Jashinists, led by Assei-sha, and was held hostage with the hopes of luring Keshin in. His ocular powers were something that the man coveted. In short, Assei-sha ultimately failed, but had claimed Surotiku's life. Her soul had not made its way to the Pure Lands, but rather wandered the world, as if it were afraid to leave something behind. Keshin had come to this village to start his journey; he hoped to find her soul, and find it quickly. However, he had no luck, and didn't find it here. Rather, he would find something, or perhaps someone else. There was someone there, a small girl who donned a ragged dress, that went past her knees, it was worn, brown with patches of cloth sewn onto where repairs were made, looking to be as if the patches have covered more of her dress than the original cloth itself; the dress ultimately tattered and haggard. Her platinum blonde hair, which appeared in the light to be a light silver, cascading itself like snow, tarnished grey. Her eyes were blue, a deep blue that resembled the most hardened ice, eloquent and intrepid, yet her eyes shown an intangible lament; irresolute malice lurid when her gaze would lock with anothers, she held a burrowing resentment towards mankind. Her skin was was tarnished from dirt, and poor hygiene from living on the street all those years, she was pale almost akin to that of a ghost. Her stature was strong, yet she was gaunt, she was frail, yet she stood tall and proud. Seldom did she see visitors in the village, this was an oppurtune moment to... Acquire some money, or maybe even food, her eyes scrutinizing the man in front of her, her stomach ravaging her mind to go now. Steal from him Sōka would hear in her mind, again and again, like a voice that was ever present in her mind. She took a few steps towards the man, thinking about so many ways this could go, about how it could go wrong. Hunger held sway over her mind, taking a step out from her cover behind a small tree towards the man. Another step came, her knees weak from days without food, her mouth dry as the deserts of the Hidden Sand Village, with no taste of water to quench her thirst. Easy prey the voice boomed, she sought for the vibrant flavours of the bread and butter, ramen and drinks she could potentially recieve with this man's ryo, her mouth practically frothed with the thought of the food and drink, she ventured towards the man, she reached the man, her hands held out straight in front of her. "E-Excuse me sir... D-Do you think you'd spare some money for bread?" she implored, begging like a dog for a treat. The man's train of thought was interrupted by a small voice. Looking down, he beheld the pitiful frame of the young girl. She was frail, and appeared to be absolutely helpless; it almost made him laugh. But something else caught his eyes when he saw her; her eyes shined...very brightly at that. How was it that she maintained this light in the conditions she lived in? It was hardly even living, really. The man removed his mask and lowered his scarf, revealing a surprisingly normal, and maybe even handsome face. His eyes held the same light and color hers did; they were bright blue. A shrewd smile spread across his face as he reached into his cloak for a wad of money. "What is your name, snippy?" He adressed her, his raspy voice resonating through the area around them. No malice, or evil intent could be felt from the man...unusual for him, really. She was so helpless; something that actually made him want to help. It was like his mother had said all those years ago: he must protect those who were unable to protect themselves; a curious ideal for someone as himself. With a smirk, he dropped the money in the girl's hands, eyeing her face. Sōka felt the heft of the ryo in her hands, her eyes bore into the man's, on the outside she looked as happy as could be, but this was just a masquerade of her true feelings, on the inside she broke, she began to speak to the man, happily exclaiming that her name was Sōka, Sōka Kojimo, she began talking about what she was to do with the money, happily telling him of the ramen, bread and drinks she could buy, but this was automated, alien to her. On the inside, she couldn't hear what she was saying, but the noise that sounded similar to a televisions static. How could this be? she kept asking herself, the resentment towards man, the hatred, the abuse at the hands of strangers she suffered as she lived her life on the streets, she was fuming; enraged, like a wildfire out of control. After gaining some self control Sōka managed to find herself back at the reins again, she processed what happened, still staring into the man's eyes. "What's your name?" Sōka asked the man but her stomach roared as soon as the words parted her lips. The man's gaze was not diverted from the girl's big, blue eyes. He was fascinated by this girl; the air she exuded was most intriguing. "Keshin." He stated with a calm look. He sensed the anger the girl felt; the rage that resonated inside of her. He could all too well feel what was stirring inside of her soul. Why was she angry? He was unable to tell. He had just handed her a hefty amount of cash, and had...pity on her. Perhaps that was it; perhaps she didn't want his pity. This made Keshin's smile slowly grow bigger. He felt giddy, wanting to burst into laughter. Would this girl strike him? Did she dare move against him? He would cut her down swiftly if she did; most likely stirring the shinobi of the area. It could be fun; starting a free-for-all in the village he started in may be worthwhile. Keshin remained immobile, simply staring into the girl's eyes, tilting his head to the side. "Ke... Shin. Keshin" she tested the words, the mettle of it rang throughout her mouth. Nodding to him, she glanced to the mask, her arm instinctually lurching towards it, her fingers caressed the mask; face in awe. "Pretty..." Sōka said to herself the storm of anger subsiding; calming to a standstill. Sōka had a genuine smile spread across her face, looking to the man's eyes. "Food?" Sōka's eyes were huge, hopeful. Keshin watched the young woman touch the mask he held in his other hand. He took notice of the way she formed the word "pretty", and how she gently stroked the surface. The hostile air that had been there moments ago was now gone, it had dissipated like a sudden storm in the summer; coming and going in minutes. When she looked up at him, he felt a chill go through him. The way she hopefully stared into his eyes now made him feel helpless. He felt that if he looked into her blue irides any longer, he might drown. "I gave you money, didn't I?" Keshin asked, turning his head to the side as he tried to avoid eye contact. "You can go buy food; you said it yourself." Sōka took Keshin by the hand guiding him down the streets of this village, the people were poverish, watching the girl with hungry eyes who had the aforementioned ryo in the open, without a care in the world she pushed onwards. There was a ramen shop she was most accustomed to, now she had the money to get an actual meal there. Sōka remembers when she use to move past the shop, the aroma of meats, vegatables and broth were heaven to her little frostbitten nose which warmed her nostrils just out of sheer hunger; Sōka thinking it was a good idea, brought Keshin to this ramen shop. As soon as Sōka and Keshin parted the curtains that covered the customers from the elements, his eyes laid on the man's, which were friendly, but as soon as his gaze drifted lazily upon Sōka there was a grimace, a sense of disgust radiated from the man, as the Man mumbled something to himself. "What the hell are you doing here, you flithy cur!?" the man exclaimed, rage vibrating throughout the little hut that was the ramen shop. The owner of the shop hurriedly took Sōka's arm, hauling her from the ramen shop in a swift movement. As soon as Sōka and the ramen shoop owner left the curtains, his eyes locked onto the money that was in her grasp, he went for it, grabbing the money, Sōka and the man struggled over the money, Sōka screaming tears filled her eyes quickly, as the one hope given to her by Keshin was being ripped from her paws, in a swift movement the ramen shop owner had taken Sōka by the arm throwing her at the ground, with the newly obtained money in his hands. "Ehh. Where did you get this?! Little Cur!?" he screamed at Sōka, but Sōka was not listening, she was bleeding from the left side of her head as she struck the ground hard, staring at the ground her eyes blunted, the light in her eyes faded out like a statuette crafted in a distraught pose. "Stole it I bet!" said the man as he shouted for someone to get the authorities. He felt warm at first, when the woman grabbed his hand. Something happened between them; an electricity perhaps. Two kindred souls touching; it felt right to him. Her hand fit well in his. Keshin allowed her to bring him to wherever it was that she hoped to; a ramen shop. As they entered, everything suddenly progressed in the wrong direction. Sōka, now on the ground, stared lifelessly at the ground. That light, the light Keshin had grown accompanied to seeing, was gone. This wasn't how things should be. Anger took over the robed specter; pure, unadulterated murderous energies began to pour from the man in gargantuan amounts. His unrestrained rage would only be satisfied after this man's blood stained the ground he tread upon so lightly. Suddenly, a wind would gather to Keshin's hand; it would take the shape of a double-bladed sword, before solidifying as the blade Muramasa. This weapon, said to have been forged in the underworld, possessed a cutting ability with no rival. One ramen salesman wouldn't be much of a challenge to slice. Throwing the curtain to the side, his eyes met the salesman's for a moment. Brandishing his weapon, he made his move. He caught the other man's chest with a swift blow from his left elbow; this strike would serve its purpose of catching him off balance. The quick move would cause him to falter; surely this man wasn't accustomed to such combat. Next, he swung Muramsa in an upward arc, its tip grazing the snowy ground as he did. The blade first made contact with the area between his opponent's legs. With one clean move, Keshin brought the sword through his foe. For a moment, the man seemed to be in one piece, that is, until the time-lapse caught up. A clean, precise cut suddenly appeared, it would explode into a bloody mess as the two halves of the salesman fell to the ground. The money Keshin had handed Sōka earlier had fallen from the man's hands after the intitial strike that started the encounter. Stooping down, he scooped it up. Clenching the ryo in his fist, he crouched down next to Sōka, and extended his hand to her as he had done earlier. "Might wanna take this and run if you can." He said with a smile. "I'm sure the authorities will be here soon." Sōka had felt the warmth of the man's blood shower over her, a twisted smile had crept across her face, as she looked at the heaping lifeless organic pulp that lay in front of her, the blood stained snow was a light red to her, forming the words "Prit...ty..." again, tasting the words as it came out, but Keshin's words snapped her out of her trance like state. "R-Run?" Sōka implored. Her little hand grasped the ryo, the bills now stained pink from the gore. Sōka got up, but her head injury had made her dizzy two steps was all it took for her to fall, then vomiting bile from her stomach, the sour taste filling her mouth. "I-I can't!" Sōka said in a panic. "What do I do?" Sōka looked at Keshin with hopeful eyes, that he would have a plan. Category:Maestro